On A Sad Occasion
by theupsidedownquibbler
Summary: Rose Weasley is saddened as she sits pondering the thoughts of her father's recent death. Through the help of friends, family, and a familiar blonde boy, will Rose be able to cope?


Swinging Memories

The swing set had been at the side of her yard for as long as she could remember. As a young girl she had spent entire afternoons with her father yelling for him to "make it go higher!". Ever since she had started her first year at Hogwarts, Rose had not been compelled to go near the old swing set. There had been more important things to do in the summers that she returned back to her childhood home. The swing she had frequented most often as a child now stood empty and alone.

As she approached the slightly rusted yet familiar swing, all of the good times she had had with her father flooded back to her. She reached out and touched the chain that held up the swing. She stood silently for a moment before yelling nonsense at the top of her lungs and grasping the chain, sitting down and pushing off the ground for momentum. Although she realized that her freshly ironed black dress was probably now wrinkled, her vibrant, red hair in a tangle, and her black stiletto's coated with mud that it could not possibly matter at that moment.

Everything that had happened to her thus far was gone in the few moments when she pumped her legs back and forth. As she slowed down and kicked off her heels, Rose started sob uncontrollably. It wasn't possible, was it? Ron Weasley, Rose Weasley's father: dead. She hadn't yet graduated from school, he would never see his baby girl grow up and follow in his footsteps. She had wanted to surprise him, make him proud, and become an auror just like he had. She wanted to be exactly like him; work alongside him to make the wizarding world safe.

"Rose..." A deep voice started to say. As she had her head between her hands sobbing, all she could see was the bottom of an expensive looking tailored muggle suit and a pair of shiny muggle dress shoes. The man had dressed considerately for a half wizard half muggle funeral. Rose, at the moment had lost all words, or thoughts and did not respond to or even look at the man who stood in front of her.

"Rose, please say something? I know I'm probably not the first person you want to talk—" The now somewhat familiar voice started to say before being interrupted by the unmistakeable tones of Rose's closest cousin, Albus.

"Scorpius, mate!" He called urgently, before noticing Rose sitting on the swing suddenly looking up indifferently with tearstained cheeks and the longing look that his friend was wearing, "I guess... I'll just meet you inside then?" Scorpius nodded towards Albus who then turned and walked towards Rose's house.

He reached down and cupped her chin with one hand, lifting her face slightly so that he could use the other hand to wipe her tears away. He thought about all of the times he had always wished he had had the nerve to touch her in such a way. She shivered away from his touch almost immediately, let go of the chains of the swing and crossed her arms into her chest. Scorpius was hurt by her actions, but surprised that she had not hit him, yelled at him, or even stomped away from him.

"Rose, I know this probably isn't the best of times, but there has been something I have been longing to say to you since third year—" Yet again Scorpius was cut off but this time it was by Rose.

"Have you ever been reminded of something you took for granted? Looked back to all of those memories when you were just a little kid... Do you even really remember them?" Rose paused nonchalantly, then continued, "I certainly don't. I remember the feeling I had when my father used to push me on this very swing, but I can't for the life of me remember anything we ever did together. Sure I can look at photos. I can see all of the time we had together, but it is so alien to me. It's just a little girl that looks the way I used to with _my_ dad..." Rose trailed off.

Scorpius had no idea what to say. He had been about to tell Rose he loved her, then she was supposed to admit she had feelings for him too. He would be her shoulder to cry on throughout this horrible experience. Scorpius had wished for just this once Rose would follow his plan. Then again, she wouldn't be Rose if she was predictable. Scorpius was extremely confused, it had taken him a lot of courage to attempt to tell her what he had been about to before she had interrupted him. As he thought these things through she started to speak again.

"Everything seems so much easier as a child. Look at us Scorpius. It's the middle August. We are going to be starting our seventh year in less than a month. Then what? You know, I never told anyone... It was supposed to be a surprise. They all thought that for sure I would become a Healer like mum. I was going to be like him. I was going to work with him as an Auror, he was going to be so proud of me, and now... Now I have no idea what to do. Scorpius, how do we live our lives aspiring to be something and then having it ripped away. That's why I want to forget everything. My entire life has been devoted to making my father proud of me. I have nothing anymore." Rose finished.

"He was proud of you Rose, I know your father was never my biggest fan, but I know how proud you made him. I remember hearing him talk about how you were his perfect little girl. He said you were 'as smart as your mother, a skilled quidditch player, and beautiful to boot'. And Rose, I agree with him on all of those counts and more. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Any guy would be lucky to have you and I include myself in that." Scorpius said exasperatedly.

Rose looked crestfallen and was silent for a moment. She then responded, "Scorpius, I-I think you need to think about what you've said. You need to re-evaluate your opinion of me. I am not the girl you think I am."

"Rose! You are! I have known since third year that you are everything I want. No girl could fulfill me like you do. When you walk into the Great Hall every morning, when I see you in the library, hell, even when I've seen you in the summer when you've just gotten out of bed I know you are the girl for me. You have to realize, Rose... You just have to." Scorpius replied full of desperation, trying to make her understand, yet knowing his words were not giving justice to his feelings.

Rose stood up from her swing and moved closer to Scorpius. He hoped that she could not hear his heart racing. She leaned in close as he closed his eyes and breathed in her intoxicating scent. This was the closest the pair had ever been and although he knew she was experiencing one of the worst times in her life he was ecstatic. She leaned in towards his lips and whispered woefully, "You're wrong."

She smoothed out her dress, bent over and picked up her mud covered heels before turning towards the house and leaving Scorpius at the swings. As angry as he was at himself for ruining his chances he could not help but feel that there was something bothering Rose that had nothing to do with her father's death.

A/N: Let me know what you think in a review!

Nikki


End file.
